


Nightmares fucken suck

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Cannon typical swearing?, Its The Trauma, Lark has claustrophobia, Lark has nighmares!, This is bad ope, Underage Substance Use, and you can tell im not very good with drug word lmao fhdhs, bc nick, does that make sense, im once again saying this is badly written, nick’s a chill friend with bad advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: Trauma give you nightmares who knew!! Lark has nightmares and its not fun(tm)
Relationships: Nick and Lark vibe and talk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nightmares fucken suck

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and im so sorry frjbdnddbd once again this was mostly written between the hours of 2-4 am

Lark was going to die. He knew it as well as he knew that the sky was blue and his dad loved nature. Lark was going to die. He tried to breath but there was no room. No room he was trapped lungs too big for the space and he was choking. There was no air left to breathe as the walls pressed harder against him pushing and pushing until he was sure his lungs would collapse.

His bones would be ground to dust under the fathomless weight of the space around him. He couldnt move a muscle, arms pressed tight to his chest. His knees were there too pressing against his ribs and taking up more space. He couldn’t breath. Try as hard as he might his lungs wouldn’t work. They couldn’t work there was no room. 

No room in the tight space that grew tighter by the second. No room with his knees against his chest. Ribs unable to shift to let more air in. Another gasp of air held back the burning in his lungs that would be back within seconds of his blood stealing the life giving air from his lungs to his brain keeping it ticking for a few seconds longer. 

There was no room to even move anymore he couldn’t shift to fight the beginning of a cramp deep in his shoulder. Deep deeper taking the air that he needed that he needed to live for a few more seconds of cellular life. He breathed out and he was finally being crushed. 

The walls squeezed tighter there wasnt even room for him to gasp for air anymore. Even if he could there was no air there none that could give him those precious few last seconds of life.

Lark didnt wake up with a start or a scream his eyes simply opened. His heart still pounded but, he wasnt trapped. Well... he was but it was one he could get out of. He took a deep shuddering breath and as gently as possible moved Sparrow’s sleeping form off of him. At some point during the night his twin had wiggled over to him and ended up splayed across him.

Lark took another steadying breath and felt tears prickling in his eyes. Quietly he slid out of the cuddle pile the boys had formed. His back hit a cool stone wall and some of the tension left it. Breath in. Out. His arms and legs still shook. In. Out. 

The tears that had been forming silently slid down his face. A sob that was quickly silenced took over his body. He shook his back pressed against the cool wall grounding him. Cool night air blew in through the open window soothing his tense body but bringing an unwelcome chill. The lack of the body heat of the other boys making him shiver. He took another deep breath his lungs filling as much as they could before he finally let it out. His breaths were shaky catching often but he continued to breathe as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Sparrow?” Lark started as a hushed voice came from the pile of boys a few feet away. Lark shook his head not trusting his voice to be steady enough to answer. “Oh.. Lark shit sorry its hard to tell in the dark,” the voice was Nick’s of course. He was probably the lightest sleeper out of all of them. Always ready to jump up and dash as soon as needed.

Nick wiggled away from Tj, Grant, and Sparrows clutches and scooted across the floor till he was a foot away. “Yo so uhh.. oh shit are you good?” Despite the night, moonlight shone through the window. Reflecting off the stone walls to Lark’s wet eyes and the drying tear stains on his face.

Lark tried not to laugh at Nick’s question, turning it into a half chuckle half sob. “Are any of us good?” Nick shrugged a faint smile playing across his face as he sat next to Lark. “Fair point but.. do you wanna talk about it?” Lark shrugged leaning on Nick. Shivering against the cool night air.

“I guess...” Lark shrugged then began. God what to start with though? He knew exactly what it was that made this happen. That made his heart pound whenever he was in too small of a space. That plagued his nightmares pressing harder and harder until he was choking unable to breathe anything other than dust.

“In Neverwinter.. Sparrow and I we started a cult! It was so much fun we were basically in charge it was wonderful.” Lark’s hands danced infront of him, directing his own words along. “And uhh.. well when our dads got there to save us uh... something happened and Sparrow and I got split up.” His fingers began to tap. 

First the tip his pointer finger to the tip his thumb, then his middle finger, then his ring finger, then his pinky. He tapped along as his story continued. “Something happened and uhh there was this huge pyramid that just like appeared? Out of no where. And uhh it was half way up this tower and i was below it and the tower just kinda..” his hands went out to show what he meant. He mimed crushing a soda can and half shrugged half shuddered at the memory.

Nick wrapped an arm around Lark who surprisingly leaned into him. “And uh.. i was stuck? Stuck under all the tower and the Pyramid. And i ... i thought i was going to die..” Lark began to trail off his eyes fixated at the wall but they were blurred, he wasnt actually looking at the wall.

“Shit man...” Nick stared down at the younger boy. “That must have been terrifying im so sorry that happened to you.” Lark shrugged “bah it was nothin,” he forced a smile showing more than one missing tooth. 

Nick grinned back squeezing Lark’s shoulders “yea you’re hella tough man. But being scared of things isnt dumb.” His hand went to one of his pockets bringing out two things. Arm leaving Lark’s shoulder for a few seconds to light the second to last blunt he had hiding in his pocket. 

Nick took a long drag, not even hesitating to inhale the smoke. His head tilted to the head to blow it out. “Want a hit?” Lark stared at the smoldering thing in Nick’s hand before shaking his head. Nick shrugged resting his hand in his lap.

“I hate cars” 

“What?” Nick shrugged again “i dunno im scared of things too... like cars.” Lark leaned against Nick more and shook his head. “M not scared nothing scares an oak just.......” Lark bit his lip “i dont know what it is but i fucken hate it” 

Nick’s hand rubbed Lark’s arm as he took another hit. “Mkay. If you say so but like..... its not good to press shit down or whatever” Nick put out the blunt on the ground. The two fell into a just barely uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes Lark’s breathing became faint and regular as he slipped into sleep, surrounded by people who would love and support him. No matter what


End file.
